bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Пасхальные яйца
Данная статья посвящена пасхальным яйцам, которые встречаются в серии игр о Бенди. Bendy and the Ink Machine Все главы TheMeatly :thumb|177x177pxОсновная статья: theMeatly В первой главе находится за плакатом «Sheep Songs!» с правой стороны комнаты Бориса. Комната TheMeatly будет доступна только после решения головоломки с включением чернильной машины. Если воспользоваться магическим зеркалом, то позади него будет видна надпись «Devilishly Handsome!» (рус. Дьявольски привлекательный!). Во второй главе комната будет доступна после включения насоса в офисе Сэмми. Она находится за вышеупомянутым плакатом в музыкальной комнате. В третьей главе встречается на уровне P в маленькой мастерской за стеной с тем же плакатом, что и в остальных главах. Комната будет доступна только после получения задания от Искажённой Алисы по сбору чернильных сердец. При использовании магического зеркала, за ним будет видна надпись «One Lump or Two?» (рус. Один или два кусочка?) В четвёртой главе находится за плакатом с Борисом за левой дверью от двери, ведущей в офис управления. Комната будет доступна сразу после открытия двери в архивы. И снова, при использовании магического зеркала, за ним на стене будет видна надпись «Beefy» (рус. Бифштекс). В пятой главе находится в небольшой комнате за плакатом с Борисом, с левой стороны от офиса Джоуи Дрю. Комната станет доступна после открытия двери в Хранилище фильмов. Чернильная машина :Основная статья: Чернильная машина thumb|right|Чернильная машина в четвёртой главе. После своего первого и главного появления в первой главе, она начинает появляться в каждой следующей главе в качестве пасхалки. Она видна лишь на долю секунды, во время спускания на цепях во тьму. Во второй главе её можно увидеть с правой стороны коридора, ведущему к чернильному бассейну. В третьей главе она видна за решёткой, с правой стороны комнаты из трейлера. В четвёртой главе она появляется в спиральной лестнице, после завершения кошмарных видений. В пятой главе она появляется в большой пещере, где опускается в большую чернильную машину. Блуждание — грех :Основная статья: Блуждание — грех 150px|right Если в какой-либо главе игрок попадёт в недоступное место из-за глюков или при помощи взлома, существует вероятность встретить жутко выглядящий вырез Бенди, стоящий около стены с пентаграммой, и держащий в руках табличку с надписью «Блуждание — страшный грех». Фанатские песни :Основная статья: Музыкальное радио thumb|right|Музыкальное радио в маленьком офисе.В первой главе во время поиска шести предметов для активации чернильной машины, становится доступным маленький офис, где на столе находится радио, которое при включении проигрывает короткую и инструментальную версию песни Кайла Аллена «Bendy and the Ink Machine Song». При использовании магического зеркала, на стене будет видна надпись «Listening and Always Watching» (рус. Слушает и всегда наблюдает), которая является отсылкой на слова песни. center Во второй главе в офисе Сэмми находится радио, которое проигрывает короткую и инструментальную версию песни DAGames «Build Our Machine». При использовании магического зеркала, на полу будет видна надпись «Creator You Traitor» (рус. Ты создатель-предатель), которая является отсылкой фразу из песни. center В третьей главе радио находится на лестнице рядом с музыкальными инструментами за первой правой дверью на уровне 11. Радио проигрывает короткую и инструментальную версию песни Random Encounters «Bendy and the Ink Musical». Если воспользоваться магическим зеркалом, то на стене будет видна надпись «How Could One Resist This?» (рус. Как можно устоять перед этим?), которая является отсылкой на фразу из песни. center В четвёртой главе радио можно создать при помощи преобразователя чернил, выбрав на колесе символ радио. Радио проигрывает короткую и инструментальную версию песни JT Music «Can't be Erased». center В пятой главе радио находится в коробке, с левой стороны у входа в Хранилище фильмов. Радио проигрывает песню Ангела Алисы «Lonely Angel / I'll Be Your Angel», которую исполняет Лорен Синджер. center Фан-арты thumb|right|Изображение Бенди с зонтиком во второй главе.Во второй главе присутствуют три победивших рисунка в конкурсе фан-артов, который был устроен из-за успеха первой главы. Около входа в студии звукозаписи, на стене находится изображение Бенди с зонтиком. По пути в комнату оркестра можно увидеть плакат «Train Troubles». На столе в музыкальной комнате лежит лист с «эмоциями» Бенди. В третьей главе присутствуют некоторые плакаты, созданные победителями в конкурсе для второй главы. Они разбросаны по всей третьей главе. Плакат с супом с беконом может быть найден в некоторых местах. В четвёртой главе победившие плакаты могут быть найдены в окрестностях локации исследования и разработки. Глава 1: Движущиеся картинки Скример Бенди После получения задания, связанного со сбором предметов для чернильной машины, в узкой комнате дверь, находящаяся за записью Уолли Фрэнкса, станет доступна для взаимодействия. Открытие двери приведёт к резкому появлению оттуда макета Бенди. Позы Бенди На столах в художественном отделе находятся зарисовки с Бенди от TimetheHobo. Если повернуться спиной к какой-либо зарисовке и повернуться назад, поза Бенди на рисунке изменится. Возврат музыки После включения подачи чернил в театре, прозвучит свист из трейлера второй главы. Данный свист повторно звучит в чернильном бассейне во второй главе, если Генри будет стоять около двери достаточно долго. Чёрно-белое видение thumb|right После полного прохождения игры и нахождения косы, при помощи которой нужно ранить искателя Сэмми в пятой главе, нужно запустить первую главу и направиться в столовую. Комната, которая была прежде заблокирована досками, стала доступна для прохода. Если направиться туда и пройти по чернильному тоннелю, то Генри появится в начале главы, и видение окружающей среды будет в чёрно-белых тонах. После этого, проход в столовой снова будет заколочен досками. Глава 2: Старая песня Пугалка с Сэмми После первой встречи с Сэмми в вестибюле, нужно подойти к стене с макетом Бенди. После этого Генри услышит голос Сэмми, издающийся из-за стены. Он будет говорить следующее: (рус. И на утро ты проснёшься, или на утро ты умрёшь!) Восстанавливающийся Бенди Если Генри уничтожит топором макет Бенди, который находится на пентаграмме и отвернётся от него и снова повернётся к нему, картонка будет целой и невредимой. Банда Бенди thumb|rightДевять вырезов Бенди могут появиться в студии звукозаписи. Это даёт игроку достижение. Орган За первой дверью в коридоре ведущему к офису Сэмми, находится комната с органом. Если Генри на нём сыграет, нажав клавишу «E» то он услышит стоны. Если так сыграть пять раз, то откроется достижение «Разбитое сердце Джонни». Сэмми в канализации Перед входом в канализационные системы, стоит обернуться назад и посмотреть за решётку. Вдалеке на стене будет видна тень Сэмми Лоуренса. После получения вентиля и ухода из канализации, тень пропадёт. Искатель шахтёр :Основная статья: Искатель шахтёр Он появляется в ритуальной комнате, после того как Генри повернёт второй клапан в лазарете. Звук генерации, слышимый после поворота клапана сигнализирует о его появлении. Он появляется на пентаграмме. Мерцающий экран Если привести за собой искателя шахтёра в канализационные системы, его можно будет убить так же, как и Массивного Джека, заманив на то место, куда должны опуститься ящики и опустить их. После убийства его при помощи ящиков, на маленький промежуток времени возникнет эффект «кошмарного ведения». После его смерти, от него останется каска. Свист и звуки Чернильной машины В чернильном бассейне, чтобы предотвратить появление Чернильного Бенди, Генри нужно пройти задом наперёд. Если приблизиться к находящейся там двери, то можно будет услышать звуки работающей Чернильной машины. Если простоять около двери где-то около 40-ка секунд, ещё и чей-то свист. Данный свист также присутствует в трейлере второй и пятой главы. center Гробы Если Генри воспользуется магическим зеркалом, то сможет найти гробы с именами Грант, Бертрам, Лейси и Норман. Глава 3: Взлёты и падения Граммофон Граммофон, который находится в Убежище, можно выключить и включить. После выключения граммофона, Бадди Борис будет щёлкать пальцами и кивать головой «в такт музыки» медленнее. Бадди Борис с костью В начале главы, после открытия двери из Убежища, нужно вернуться в стартовую комнату, взять оттуда кость, и отдать её Бадди Борису. Он будет держать её во рту до конца главы. Это также открывает достижение. Наушники thumb|right|Сломанные наушники. В Чернильной бездне неподалёку от проигрывателя с записью Нормана Полка, на одном из ящиков лежат сломанные наушники. Это является отсылкой на иностранного ютубера TZKUnit, который во время прохождения игры сломал свои наушники. Книга с именами разработчиков На столе в маленькой мастерской можно найти раскрытую книгу с именами разработчиков игры: theMeatly, Майк Муд, Bookpast, Matt Goles, Даниэль Тозер и другие. Эта книга повторно появляется в четвёртой главе в архивах, где лежит под одной из книжных полок во второй комнате. Голос Сэмми На уровне 11, нужно зайти в комнату с радио и музыкальными инструментами. Нужно сыграть на них в таком порядке: * Контрабас. * Барабан. * Виолончель. * Пианино. * Барабан. После этого прозвучит фраза Сэмми: center («Мы все так долго этого ждали. Но теперь... он освободит... нас...») Старая Чернильная машина Другая Чернильная машина расположена под одной из многих комнат во втором наборе лестниц, прямо над затопленной комнатой. Прежде, данная модель использовалась для главной Чернильной машины перед выпуском четвёртой главы. Второй топор В главе есть ещё один топор, он находится в закрытой комнате. Доски, преграждающие вход в комнату можно сломать только топором, который даёт Искажённая Алиса для задания. Позже, первый топор будет заменён Искажённой Алисой на трубу, перед боем с мясниками. Топор нужен для активации секретных рычагов. Секретные рычаги Чтобы активировать рычаги, нужно выбрать фигурку Бориса в комнате машины игрушек и продолжить прохождение главы до задания, связанного с уничтожением макетов Бенди. Во время задания нужно открыть комнату заколоченную досками на уровне 9. После получения задания по сбору чернильных сердец в чернильной бездне, Генри нужно зайти в ту комнату, взять топор и отправиться в комнату машины игрушек. Там есть небольшая комната, заколоченная досками, которые нужно разрубить топором и там будут рычаги, каждый из которых вызывает врагов, активируются порядочно: # Даёт группу более сильных искателей. # Даёт Банду Мясников. # Даёт Огромного искателя со шляпой «федора» на голове. После убийства гигантского искателя появится эффект «кошмарного видения». Гроб Сьюзи При использовании магического зеркала в затонувшем морге, можно найти гроб с именем «Сьюзи». Доброго утра Если посмотреть на проигрыватель Шона Флинна через магическое зеркало, то нём будет видна надпись «Top of the Morning» (рус. Доброго утра), что является отсылкой на приветствие Джека в начале всех его видео. Глава 4: Большие чудеса Бесчувственный Борис с костью Если игрок даст Бадди Борису кость в начале третьей главы и продолжит играть до битвы с Бесчувственным Борисом в конце четвёртой главы, у него всё ещё будет та кость во рту. Маска Сэмми В комнате со опорой, за трубой рядом с банкой супа, находится маска Бенди, внешне схожая с маской Сэмми, но без выреза для рта. I.O.U. В Исследованиях и разработках в стене имеются три полости. Две из них заняты головами статуи Алисы, третья же имеет аббревиатуру «I.O.U». — I Owe You (Я Тебе Должен) написанную на стене. «Сумасшедшая поездка» Во время битвы с Бертрамом, когда он опустит свои «руки», нужно подойти к сиденьям и нажать на английскую клавишу «Е». После этого, Генри сядет в сиденье и прокатится на Бертраме. Это откроет достижение. Фотобудка После побега от Прожекториста в обслуживании на верхний ярус, нужно направится к картонке с вырезом в области лица, подойти к ней сзади и начать взаимодействовать с камерой. Она сфотографирует Генри, и игрок получит достижение. Вантуз После битвы Чернильного Бенди с Прожектористом нужно вернуться на верхний ярус обслуживания к последнему рычагу. С левой стороны от него находится сундук внутри которого есть колесо с символами, которое позже во время финальной битвы с Бесчувственным Борисом нужно подключить к преобразователю чернил, чтобы он начал создавать вантузы, вместо труб. Победа над Бесчувственным Борисом при помощи вантуза откроет достижение. Секретное кошмарное видение Если убить Бесчувственного Бориса при помощи секретных пустых банок, которые могут быть найдены в комнате разработок после включения второго рычага около дома с привидениями, то появится эффект кошмарного видения. Куб-компаньон После поездки над пропастью в пещере, нужно подойти к ящикам и посмотреть на них через магическое зеркало. На одном из них будет сердце. Это является отсылкой на куб-компаньон из серии игр Портал. Глава 5: Последняя бобина Том с костью Если Генри в третьей главе даст Бадди Борису кость и дойдёт до пятой главы, то при использовании магического зеркала, у Тома во рту будет светящаяся кость. Доска в Администрации Доска в Административной приёмной имеет несколько пасхальных яиц: * Здесь находятся подписи Бертрама Пидмонта, Томаса Коннора, Сьюзи Кэмпбелл и Сэмми Лоуренса. *«That weird puppet guy» (рус. Этот странный кукольный парень) является отсылкой на разработчика TheMeatly. * Имя «F. Fontaine» (рус. Ф. Фонтейн) является отсылкой на Фрэнка Фонтейна, персонажа из игры BioShock. * «Charles and his prodigies» (рус. Чарльз и его чудеса) является отсылкой на Ютубера ProdCharles. * «М. М.» является отсылкой на одного из разработчиков — Майк Муда. * Доктор Хакенбуш — отсылка к одноименному персонажу из фильма братьев Маркс «День на скачках». Честер Персонаж из игры «Bendy in Nightmare Run» появляется в виде маленькой статуи на камне, покрытой чернилами, рядом с гигантской Чернильной машиной. Коса Секретное оружие из пятой главы, предназначенное для убийства искателя Сэмми. Чтобы заполучить её, нужно выполнить ряд условий на протяжении всех пяти глав: *Пройти все главы, при этом ни разу не умерев. *Во второй главе активировать кошмарное видение с искателем-шахтёром. *В третьей главе победить огромного искателя. *В четвёртой главе победить Бесчувственного Бориса при помощи секретных пустых банок. *Создать нужные трубы для генератора в главном офисе Gent. *Вернуться после осушения от чернильного потопа входа в Хранилище фильмов в Администрацию, и найти комнату с повреждённой стеной. Около неё должна лежать коса. Искатель Сэмми Особенный вид искателя, который появляется после получения косы. Появляется в офисе Джоуи Дрю. Искатель погибает с первого удара косы, однако, она после этого ломается. Рёв Прожекториста С левой стороны лестницы около входа в огромную Чернильную машину, рядом с бочкой плавает чернильное сердце. При взаимодействии с ним путём нажатия клавиши «Е», будет слышен рёв Прожекториста. en:References es:Easter Eggs Категория:Механика игры Категория:Механика игры BATIM Категория:Механика игры BATDR